


Peanut Butter Pleasure

by sunshineandsmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Peanut Butter, Somnophilia, Stiles, Wolf Derek Hale, beastiality, beastiality blowjob, blackout sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello there! It would be amazing if you could write some actual-wolf!Derek licking boypussy!stiles to multiple orgasms. I would love you forever!</p>
<p>Prompt your own ficlets (written by yours truly) here: www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek, the charcoal coloured wolf, paced his dog crate and waited for Stiles to come home. Sitting all alone in his crate all day was a boring and lonely existence, but as soon as his precious Master came home, he knew the wait was worth the prize.

The scent of wet pussy hit his sensitive muzzle before Stiles had even walked through the door, and his dark eyes lit up as he began to frantically scratch at his crates metal door. The door opened, and Stiles dumped his bags down. “Hey, boy. Dads out until tomorrow so we have plenty of time together!” Stiles spoke in his smooth voice, letting Derek out of the crate with a few tugs on the lock. 

Derek seemed to shoot out of the crate as if shot from a bow, and tackled Stiles to the floor, his massive doggy cock hanging out from between his legs as he savagely began to hump Stiles leg. “Woah, woah boy!” Stiles cried out, scrambling to his feet. “I have a better plan for tonight.” Derek immediately calmed, his eyes wide and bright as he followed Stiles into the kitchen. 

Stiles hunted around in the cupboard for a minute, drawing out a large jar of peanut butter. “You know what this means, my sweet.” He chuckled, and pulled down his pants to reveal his glistening wet pussy. Derek went wild on the floor, dancing in little circles as he followed Stiles up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Sitting on the floor, holding Derek in a sit on the other side of the room, Stiles began to spread the pale brown paste onto his pussy, paying careful attention to cover his clit with an extra layer. “Ready boy?” He asked Derek, who wagged his tail furiously. “Go, my pretty boy!” Stiles gave a short whistle and Derek darted forwards, tongue already hanging out of his mouth.

Stiles gasped in pleasure and shock as Dereks warm tongue enveloped his soaked peanut buttery pussy, and wriggled backwards to brace himself against the bed as Derek shoved his icy nose into his crease, licking it up and down, and up and down as Stiles began to moan low in his throat. Dereks thin cock hung down and brushed the carpet, but was forgotten as he licked the delicious meal from between his Masters legs. 

Stiles shivered, and mewled in pleasure as Derek licked away the last of the butter. He yelped and came hard as Derek nipped his clit between his teeth. He came so hard that his legs spasmed, kicking him backwards so his back slammed into the wooden frame of his bed. 

He gasped, wiping sticky sweat from his brow as he watched Derek slip his tongue inside his pussy. He hadn’t expected Derek to continue to lick and pleasure him after the peanut butter was gone, so he squeaked in surprise as his pet wolf began to lick the hot juices out of his legs. His hand stroked the back of the wolfs neck as he hungrily licked and lapped at the sodden pussy that lay before him. Stiles rested his legs wide apart, braced against his desk as he lay panting on the floor.

Two hours and five orgasms later, he pushed Derek away and curled up in a ball, his overstimulated pussy red raw and soaked. He shivered and fell asleep with Dereks firm cock in his hands.


	2. Blowjob and Blackouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So I really liked your prev promt with actual wolf!Derek and boypussy!Stiles so maybe you could write something where Derek gets a bj from him and then Derek fucks Stiles into oblivion.
> 
> I got some really great feedback for this, so here it is!

His father out for one more night, working late to cover for a sick colleague, Stiles let Derek out of his crate once more. He watched Derek grow excited, his long cock dropping down out of its sheath in a slow, lazy movement. His breath caught in his throat as Derek nuzzled him, before rolling onto his back. Peanut butter was not what he wanted tonight. “Alright boy… Just for you.” Stiles whispered, a little nervous. This wasn’t how he had planned the night to go, but it was still sounding pretty hot.  
He knelt down beside Derek, whose tail wagged frantically from side to side. Derek panted heavily as Stiles caught his wobbly cock between his fingers, rolling the slick shaft as he watched Derek’s blissed-out reaction. “You like that, huh?” He murmured, moving his other hand down to pet his belly. Derek growled a little as Stiles let up on the rubbing, and his teeth bared a little. Rubbing was not enough, it seemed, for the voracious sexual appetite of the wolf.

Leaning down beside his cock, Stiles watched the tip of his wolfs cock grow thicker as precum leaked from it. He cautiously lapped the precum away. Encouraging noises came from Derek’s throat as he panted and gasped, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Stiles caught the tip of his cock in his mouth and began to lick and suck properly, breathing deep through his nose. Derek’s hips jerked upwards a few times, his breeding instincts coming into play. This caused Stiles to choke, but he wasn’t stopped or discouraged. Stiles licked and sucked some more, taking more and more of his long, thin cock into his mouth until Derek splattered the roof of his mouth with cum. It dripped down into his throat, and he swallowed the salty mixture down with no complaint. 

Derek rolled back onto his paws, cock hard again within seconds. Stiles coughed, his throat raw now. No way could he pull off that stunt again. “I’m sorry boy… Not tonight.” Derek’s eyes seemed to narrow, and as Stiles turned away to get up, he tackled him to the ground again, thick paws ripping his pants down to reveal his wet and throbbing pussy. Stiles gasped, uncomplaining as Derek struggled to line his solid cock up with his drenched pussy. He caught the wolfs cock and pushed the tip into himself, his legs almost giving out as Derek immediately started to jackhammer into him, harsh doggy pants moving in time with his harsh thrusts. Stiles groaned as his pussy drenched itself in even more wetness, the smell only furthering to make Derek even more turned on. Derek’s claws dug deep grooves into Stiles’ back, making him whimper in pain as the long red lines burned like fire.

Minutes later, black spots danced on the edges of Stiles’ vision as he was rocked backwards and forwards on his hands and knees, fighting to stay upright as violently Derek forced himself inside of him once more. He was reduced to a snivelling, overstimulated rocking chair on which Derek humped and thrusted into. Derek began to growl as he felt an orgasm coming, and bit Stiles hard on the shoulder as his legs buckled. Stiles’ belly hit the floor at the same time as his face as Derek’s knot inflated inside his pussy. He blacked out and could remember no more.

Whilst he was out, Derek sniffed his ‘mates’ shoulders and back, licking him to try and rouse him. Why was he sleeping in the middle of their mating session? Was this how the wolves with two legs did it? Should he be asleep too?

So when Stiles woke up, belly painfully tight with cum, he realised that Derek was on top of him, his soft cock still inside of Stiles as he snored loudly. Stiles whimpered, not wanting to get up as he could hardly move his legs. But his father would be back at any minute, and he needed to get Derek back into his crate. Pulling Derek’s soft and flaccid cock out of his raw pussy was the easy part. Half-dragging, half-carrying the massive beast back to its den with agonising pain in his lower belly and pussy, with aches spreading down to his legs, was torture. 

Afterwards, he locked himself in the bathroom and sat in the bathtub, watching all the cum drool out of his pussy and down the drain as his belly began to return to its normal size.


End file.
